The Academy
by Twisted-Dubstep-Girl
Summary: Two girls meet as strangers and become best friends...then they meet two guys that may be the loves of their lives. However...not everything at the Moonlight Dahlia Training Academy is really what it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Twist here with a Creepypasta fanfic for ya! This was based on a dream I had so if it turns out bad, I'm sorry!**

**I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FANFIC EXCEPT FOR MY OCs! **

**Kathryn is an OC based on my friend PureHope125, so be sure to check out her stuff!**

**I used to be known as Pony3Tears on this site.**

* * *

><p>-Rachelle POV-<p>

It was just a normal morning...and I was being lazy again. I was supposed to be awake and ready to do my chores, but I didn't feel like it today. I smiled in my sleep as I dreamed of my future as a wrestler. My dream was shortly interrupted by my dog barking.

"Ugh...REALLY?!" I groaned and, literally, rolled out of bed.

I stood up and stretched, then lookout my window to see the mail had run...but it was Sunday. I just shrugged and went downstairs. I didn't bother changing or brushing my hair and just went to the mailbox in my camo short-shorts and white tanktop and no shoes...but as soon as I stepped outside I was blinded by what little bit of sunlight that was shining.

Rubbing my eyes I began to walk, passing by my black German shepherd named Sniper who watched me protectively from his doghouse. I opened the mailbox and pulled out a single envelope. It was black with a seal on it, and the seal was a midnight blue color and was shaped like a dahlia...one of my favorite flowers. I turned the envelope over and saw that this letter was addressed to me. I ran inside, smiling like an idiot, and headed back up to my room.

"Finally, I get something!"

I excitedly broke the seal and pulled out a letter. It said:

'Dear Rachelle,

You have been invited to join an exclusive school. Different students from different schools around the world have been chosen carefully based on talents and abilities, as well as bloodline. Your classes are all payed for as well as the cost of your dorms. You will need to supply your own clothing and food and other necessary living items. If willing to accept, check the box at the bottom of the page. If accepted, there will be a bus arrive at your home in three days. I hope you'll consider joining us.

Signed,

the staff at the Moonlight Dahlia Training Academy.'

I looked at the bottom of the letter and grabbed a pen, checking the box. As soon as I did...the thing burst into flames and vanished! I just ignored it and got packed.

~3 Days Later~

I woke up early that morning and hopped out of bed. I looked in my mirror and quickly ran a brush through my boy-cut strawberry blonde hair, causing the fringe to cover one of my blue-green eyes.

"Today's the day!"

I then ran to my closet and looked for my favorite outfit. I had many like it and they were all packed up for this 'academy' I was going to. I finally found the only unpacked set of my favorite outfit and started to get dressed. I pulled on my camo skinny jeans, then slid my black tanktop over my head and tucked the bottom hem into the edge of my jeans before putting on my belt. I got my midriff camo jacket and pulled it on, then slipped on a pair of black fingerless brawler's gloves and black socks. I grabbed my suitcase and headed downstairs.

I looked around until I found my black combat boots and pulled them on. As I was lacing up my boots I heard a car horn from outside. I quickly finished tying my boots, tucking in the extra lace like always, then grabbed my suitcase and ran out the door. I looked at the bus...it was painted black with a midnight blue dahlia painted on the sides and in the same midnight blue color were letters that spelled out 'Moonlight Dahlia Academy' on the side.

"Well..." I sighed as I prepared to step onto the bus "...here I go."

* * *

><p>-Kathryn POV-<p>

It was a great day...we got a break from school because a few of the teachers were sick. I sat there on my balcony in just a simple blue dress with a dark blue ribbon around my waist for a belt. I smiled as the breeze blew and played with my hair. I've changed over the years...I wasn't much of a tomboy anymore, but I only really acted girly to keep my family from complaining.

I turned my head when I heard my name called, so I went from my balcony to my room and saw an envelope slide under my door. I tilted my head to the right, wondering who would send me mail. I hadn't wrote to anyone and the teachers from school said they would stop sending notices in the form of letters, so I was VERY confused...and slightly curious.

I picked up the envelope and examined it: black with a midnight blue colored wax seal in the shape of a dahlia. On the opposite side was my name, so I broke the seal and read the letter inside. It said:

'Dear Kathryn,

You have been invited to join an exclusive school. Different students from different schools around the world have been chosen carefully based on talents and abilities, as well as bloodline. Your classes are all payed for as well as the cost of your dorms. You will need to supply your own clothing and food and other necessary living items. If willing to accept, check the box at the bottom of the page. If accepted, there will be a bus arrive at your home in three days. I hope you'll consider joining us.

Signed,

the staff at the Moonlight Dahlia Training Academy.'

I smiled widely and quickly grabbed a pen. I had always liked the idea of going to a special school for, um...different bloodlines. I quickly checked the box at the bottom of the letter, then watched as the paper disappeared in a burst of flames. As soon as the fire went away I started packing everything I would need.

~3 Days Later~

I woke up smiling and almost jumped out of bed. I stretched and went to my closet. I had a signature look that I was known for and had multiple outfits like it. I had them all packed except for one. I pulled it out and started getting ready. I slipped on my light blue top, tying the dark blue striped strings around my neck so it would stay on. I pulled on my white leggings and slipped a pair of black shorts over them. I ran a brush through my shoulder length brown hair then put it in a short ponytail, holding it in place with a black and white ribbon. I put on my favorite pair of light blue Converse then walked over and looked in my full body sized mirror. My green eyes were shining with excitement as I looked at myself, turning to look at my outfit in different angles. I turned and looked at my back, which was revealed due to my top not having a back to it. I stared at the wing shaped markings on my back for a moment, then I heard a horn of some kind outside.

I quickly grabbed my bags and ran out, stopping to get a look at the bus. It was black with a midnight blue dahlia painted on the side. In midnight blue letters was the words 'Moonlight Dahlia Academy'. I smiled and stepped onto the bus.

"Ok...let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Twist here with the next chapter! This one's probably bad because I got kind of lazy, but at least it's an update right? **

**Anyway, a couple more characters get introduced in this chapter, so...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stepped off the bus a few hours later and looked at the building before me...it was huge! It had to be at least thirty floors or so. It was painted a dark blue and the doors on the front were black, and large windows lined each wall. I looked around and saw a park, a gym, an outdoor eating area, and a few small stores surrounding a mall. I looked back to the building and saw everyone was heading inside, so I figured that was what we were supposed to do. Once I stepped inside...I was met with an extremely crowded hallway.<p>

"Holy shit..."

There were students EVERYWHERE! It made me wonder just how many people accepted the letter. I went to take a step towards the front desk to get my schedule when someone bumped into me.

"Oh, sorry!" he apologized.

"Nah, it's fine..." I replied, turning to look at who it was. It was a boy with brown hair and green eyes dressed in jeans, a black shirt, and black shoes.

He gave me a shy smile and I smiled back.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Liu...what's yours?"

"Rachelle. Nice to meet you."

Just then, someone ran up to Liu. This boy had lighter brownish hair and blue eyes dressed in a white hoodie, black pants, and black shoes.

"Hey, Liu, we gotta get going. We need to get our stuff to our room and get to the park."

Liu looked at the other boy. "Oh, right...I almost forgot. Thanks, Jeff."

The other boy, Jeff, just rolled his eyes and grabbed Liu's arm and proceeded to drag him away.

I waved goodbye to Liu and he waved back before him and Jeff disappeared. I sighed and went to the front desk to get my schedule. The lady at the front smiled at me.

"Name?"

"Rachelle Stewart."

She looked through a couple papers before handing me the paper.

"Thank you."

She nodded and went to typing something on the laptop next to her.

I looked at my schedule to get the room number for the dorm I'd be staying in, room one thirty three on the fifth floor. I began to walk down the now almost empty hall to look for an elevator. After a few moments of walking I found one and pushed the button for it to open, stepping inside once it did. I pushed the button to go to the fifth floor and waited. Instead of music or anything, it was just silence the whole way up.

Once the elevator opened back up on the fifth floor I stepped out and immediatly started looking for my room.

"One twenty nine...one thirty...one thirty one...one thirty two...one thirty three!" I grabbed the door handle and turned it, gently pushing the door open and stepping inside.

It was a cute little room. The walls were a light blue with black outlining the tops and bottom and the floor was covered in blue, black, and white tye-dyed carpet. I realized I was in what looked like a small living room with a couch, a couple chairs, and a tv. I closed the door and walked further into the room, passing a small bathroom then a small built in kitchen. I then entered the bedroom to find two beds and someone already unpacking on one of them.

"Umm...hi?" I spoke.

The girl jumped like...five feet off the ground! And STAYED there for a good minute and a half!

"Oh, uh...hi..." She said as her feet touched the ground again. "...are you my roommate?"

I nodded and she sighed, looking a bit relieved as she went back to unpacking. I went over to the other bed and started to unpack as well. All I got out was stuff for a shower later, my Ipod, and my Ipod charger.

"We need to get to the park soon..." my roommate suddenly said, turning to look at me.

"Do you know why?" I asked.

"It's some kind of introduction or whatever...to introduce the different schools that were accepted."

"Ah, ok...name's Rachelle by the way." I looked at her and held out a hand.

"Kathryn." She smiled and shook my hand.

"We better get going..." I picked up my Ipod and plugged my headphones in, then tucked the device safely in my pocket.

Kathryn nodded and we headed out together.

~20 minutes later~

Kathryn and I met up with all the other students in the park and waited for instructions.

A loud voice echoed over all the commotion: "Students: please go to the assigned area for your schools so we can begin, thank you."

My roommate and I looked at each other and went to look for the areas we belonged in. I found mine and sat down. To my surprise...I was the only student from my school. I sighed and pulled out my Ipod and put my headphones around my neck. I searched through my music and it turned out I wasn't in the mood...so I put the device in my pocket and pulled the collar of my jacket up to hide my headphones.

"Well, we meet again."

I looked to my right to see Liu had sat next to me. I just gave him a slight wave and looked ahead.

"Are you alright?" Liu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought there'd be more kids from my school here."

"Oh...well, you're seated right next to me and the others from my school so it can't be that bad, right?"

I shrugged. "Guess not..hey, who was that Jeff guy who pulled you away earlier?"

"Oh, that was my brother."

"Ok, cool."

We got silent after that, so I didn't notice the large amount of students sit next to Liu when I looked down at the ground.

A man walked up on a small stage set up in front of all the schools. He reminded me of a villain from a comic...his hair was slicked back and it was so black that it was practically blue and he had these blue eyes that looked like they were glowing. He had on a dark blue suit with a black tie and he had a midnight blue dahlia clipped to the collar of his jacket. I couldn't help be feel something about him...a sense of...hate? I shook it off and looked at him as he picked up a mic.

"Welcome, students...I hope you enjoyed your trip here. I am Headmaster Lanceford Draiden, and I'd like to welcome you all to the Moonlight Dahlia Training Academy!"

He paused while everyone clapped...everyone except for me. Once it got quiet again, he continued.

"At this time I'd like to introduce the different schools. When you hear the name of your school called, stand and sound off with your school motto."

I groaned and looked at the ground. I didn't want to do it because I was the only one from my school here, but I had to...

About thirty minutes later I was woke up by Headmaster Draiden speaking a bit louder as he got down to the final few schools on the list. I stretched and looked around, my eyes going to my right and saw Liu sitting silently with the others from his school.

Headmaster Draiden announced the next school. "Heavenly Feilds High School!"

I looked around and spotted my roommate Kathryn standing alone, apparently the only one from HFHS.

She sounded off with her school's motto: "HFHS, we fly high to be the best! Spirit you've never seen before, we will spread our wings and soar!"

The next school was then announced. "Nightmare Academy!"

Liu stood up, and so did the group he was with. Liu stayed quiet while the others with him started their school motto: "We put your sanity to the test, kill them all to be the best!"

Liu closed his eyes and called out: "Nightmare Academy!" and then three boys, one by one, called out: "Kill! Kill! Kill!"

It got quiet for a moment, then those three guys just randomly started laughing.

Liu looked down at the ground and sighed. "Idiots..."

Liu and his group sat down and I looked over at him, only to see him covering his face in slight embarrassment from the three boys. Two of them I didn't recognize, but the other one was Jeff.

Headmaster Draiden continued. "And finally...Shadow Valley High School!"

I stood up with a straight face to hide my embarrassment and called out, "Soldiers of darkness, soldiers of light! Shadow Valley loves to fight!"

I got a few odd looks, but I rolled my eyes and sat down. I looked around and noticed a small group of students giving me death glares.

'Great...' I thought '...the Ember Hills High kids...'

I growled at them and the turned away quickly, then everyone turned their attention back to Headmaster Draiden.

"At this time you are all to go to the outdoor eating area for lunch. That is all."

Headmaster Draiden stepped off the stage and everyone made their way to the table-filled area. I started walking and didn't notice one thing...I was being watched by Liu and his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. Twist here! Here's chapter 3 for you guys so...yeah...I don't have much to say so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>I sighed as I sat at one of the tables. It was really loud with all the students walking around and I didn't like it...I was used to silence. I jumped slightly when someone sat next to me, then I looked to my left and saw it was Kathryn.<p>

"Hey."

"Hi..." I put my head on the table.

"What's wrong?"

"There's too many people talking at once..."

"Oh..."

I raised my head up and looked around, then noticed Kathryn was staring at someone. I followed her gaze and saw she was looking at two boys who were talking to each other. One of them was really tall with light blue eyes and black hair that covered his right eye and he was wearing a black jacket over a black and white striped shirt, black jeans that were rolled up a bit revealing black and white striped socks, and black shoes and his fingernails were painted black. The other boy was slightly shorter with messy brown hair and brown eyes and he was wearing a black turtleneck sweater, dark grey jeans, black Converse, black fingerless gloves, and he had on glasses that had orange lenses.

"What're you two looking at?" asked a voice to my right.

Kathryn and I jumped slightly, then turned to see Liu and Jeff standing next to us.

"Oh, uh...nothing..." I lied.

Jeff turned in the direction my roommate and I had been looking and smirked, then he nudged Liu and pointed in that direction. Liu looked where his brother was pointing and then looked at us two girls.

"Were you two looking at Jack and Tobias?" he asked.

Kathryn blushed slightly and I shook my head, which caused Liu to smile.

"You were!"

Kathryn covered her face with her hands and I just sighed.

"A bit of advice..." Jeff said, causing us girls to look at him. "...see those girls over there?" He pointed to a girl with long reddish-brown hair and green eyes wearing a white tanktop, jeans, and black boots that was talking to a girl with long black hair and light blue eyes wearing a white sleeveless top, a black skirt over black and white striped leggings, and black flats and she was holding a black leather jacket.

Kathryn and I nodded.

Jeff continued. "The green eyed girl is Natalie, Tobias's ex girlfriend. If she sees you looking at him she'll go crazy because she's still obsessed with him. The black haired girl is Jack's twin sister, Jill...she's already a bit crazy. She's the younger twin but she's very protective of her brother. My warning to you is to try and avoid them, ok?"

My roommate and I nodded in understanding.

"Wow, when'd you start being so nice?" Liu asked Jeff, who just gave him a bit of an evil look before walking away. Liu sighed and shook his head.

I just looked down at my boots and Kathryn went back to looking at the two boys.

"Anyway..." Liu said. "...my friends and I were planning a party in mine and Jeff's dorm on Saturday. I figured that I'd be the nice one out of the group and invite some others outside our school. So you girls wanna come?"

I looked at Liu and could sense he was serious about inviting us, then I looked over at Kathryn. She was still staring so I poked her side to get her attention.

"Huh?"

"Liu invited us to a party on Saturday. Wanna go?" I asked her.

"Oh, I don't know...I'll have to think about it." she answered.

I looked at Liu. "We'll let you know if we decide on coming or not."

Liu smiled a bit. "Cool. I guess I'll catch you two later, then." He waved at us and started to walk away.

I looked at my roommate. "So, which one you looking at?"

She blushed slightly, and just looked away. I just hope we weren't looking at the same guy...

"Students, please return to your dorms at this time. There will not be any class this evening so you may take today to get used to the school grounds. That is all." announced Headmaster Draiden.

I stood up and waited for Kathryn before we headed back to our room in silence.

~Later That Night~

I adjusted the black blankets on my bed as Kathryn walked out of the bathroom. I turned to look at her and she was dressed in black shorts and a light blue tanktop and she had a towel wrapped around her wet hair.

"You know..." I started, sitting on my bed and folding my legs under me. "...it wouldn't hurt to go to that party..."

Kathryn just shrugged and pulled her toothbrush from her mouth. "We don't even know these people..."

"We barely know each other, so what? Besides it'd be a good chance to make friends...and maybe those two boys will be there."

Kathryn ran into the bathroom and spit, then rinsed her mouth and toothbrush and came and sat on her bed.

"Well...when you put it that way..."

I smiled. "Then it's settled...we're going!"

Kathryn smiled and nodded.

"We better get some rest, though." I told her. "We have class tomorrow."

"Right..."

With that last comment we turned off the lights and went straight to bed.


End file.
